Pryokinesis
' Pyrokinesis '''is the ability to create, absorb and manipulate fire and heat. This is a common elemental power possessed by witches without the use or need of a spell. Ability The ability to control fire is a powerful and destructive one, not to be taken lightly. One with this power could produce vast amounts of fire, both for offensive attack and defense (fire walls for example) or for generating a light source. One could also manipulate heat, radiation, volcanic activity, spurts and blasts of flame and even lava or magma. Fire is commonly employed for total destruction purposes. Thermokinesis Fire can vary in intensity and flames, and such is the power. It is the ability to manipulate heat. It is a sub-element to fire. History This ability has been demonstrated several times throughout the show. It is first and most notably used when Charles Meade uses it to kill Amelia Blake, destroying her home in the process. This, however, was d one through the usage of a spell which required matches. It is also seen from time to time such as when Faye created a Fire on Cassie's engine, or when it was produced by Faye, Melissa and then Cassie in a chemistry class. It was also demonstrated in the episode Slither when Diana, Faye and Adam used it to heat a pair of scissors in the intensity of the sun using a spell. During Fire/Ice, Faye created real Fire from fire streamers using the Circle's Magic. It has also been demonstated in Witness when the Witch Hunters performed a Circle around John Blackwell, and when he used the Medallion to make the Fire kill them. Cassie accidentally used this ability when trying to change the color of a dress with Diana This was thought to be Nick Armstrong's preferred element. Known Users Witches who have displayed this power are: * Nick Armstrong (Poster) * Cassie Blake * Faye Chamberlain * Melissa Glaser * Diana Meade * Charles Meade * Jake Armstrong * John Blackwell (By using the Balcoin Medallion) Spells '''Heat of the Sun' "Heat of the sun, burn like fire" is a spell that causes an object to rapidly generate intense heat, burning anything touching it. Flameless Heat "Fire without flame, bring me heat" is a spell to generate heat without actually produces flames. It could be classified under Thermokinesis as opposed to Pyrokinesis. It was introduce in the episode "Bound". Lighting a Candle "Air around me, grant me fire" is a spell that can light a candle, possibly using air as a conductor. To burn a person's eye '"'Burning star, blood red eye" is the spell to use the heat of a star to cause a blood shot in a person or witch's eyes. Trivia * This is the most demonstrated elemental power on the show. It also holds the record for having the most spells related to its element, having seven. Water comes in second place, with only two. * This power was thought to be Nick's predominant element. It is Jake's predominant element too, which would allow any spell to be cast by or with them aid to be stronger than usual. However, Nick was never seen using this power prior to his death. * Cassie Blake triggered her Dark Magic which set Luke on fire after he tried to kill the Circle. * It is possible that Cassie triggered her dark magic when she blew up Faye and Melissa's glass of chemicles Category:Power Category:Spells Category:Element